Sammie's Story: A Tale of Love and Sorrow
by D1g1m0ncrazy
Summary: The truth about what happened to Sammie Porter after the SDF-1 was destroyed. I don't own Robotech or Macross or anything accept this story line so yeah. Rated T


Sammie's Story: A Tale of Love and Sorrow

No one knew for sure. No one thought it was possible. No one believed it to be so, but Sammie Porter had survived the SDF-1 like Lisa Hayes had. She had been on the bridge with Vanessa, Kim, Claudia, and Admiral Gloval when Khyron and Azonia crashed into the Super Dimensional Fortress. She had watched as she and the others had sent off the only escape pod with Lisa secured inside. She had seen the large Zentraedi battle ship heading for SDF-1 and she had been prepared to die with those she'd served with so long on SDF-1. The moment before collision she'd glanced around at her friends and clamped her eyes shut, suddenly she felt herself tackled to the ground. Was this death? No, too warm and soft. Sammie opened her eyes. Around her were Kim, Vanessa, Claudia, and Gloval, forming a sort of shell around her.

"Live a good life for us, Sammie" Kim said.

Sammie opened her mouth to say something, but found she couldn't as the overwhelming sounds of the collision rang through her head. She looked at the admiral, a graying black hair on his head and a grey mustache on his face, kind and brave eyes locked on his crew. Claudia, her honey colored face was so sweet and so strong, her eyes fragile like they had been since the death of Commander Fokker and now she was going to see him again. Finally she looked at Kim with her short black hair and determined blue eyes and to Vanessa with her light brown hair and large glasses. Together with her they had been the bridge bunnies, an inseparable trio. Everything began to explode and Sammie lost track of it all. Everything became a shadow, a memory, the whole world spun…

Sammie opened her eyes, around her were the charred, mangled remains of her friends, and on top of her was a sheet of metal. She soon realized, if anyone was looking for her, they wouldn't see her. With hands slick with blood she pushed herself up into a shaky position. She then began to slowly inch out from under the metal sheet, at least to be seen. It was a struggle, almost too much for Sammie, but her friend's words hung in her head 'Live a good life for us, Sammie', she couldn't quit now. She'd gotten herself halfway out from under the metal sheet and she flopped down onto the soiled ground, exhausted. She was severely wounded and only because of her friends had she survived. The thought of falling asleep was a luxury, but Sammie couldn't afford it. At least in her mind, she had to stay awake until she saw that search and rescue helicopter. Her vision was blurring "Not yet" she murmured. Then faintly she heard a sound.

Fffffmp-ffffmp-ffffmp

The Helicopter flew closer.

"Hey look, a survivor!" one team member of Search and rescue said, pointing at the barely conscious Sammie Porter.

"Well don't just point at her, we're search and rescue, let's rescue her" another said.

"Right" the first said. The helicopter got close enough and Sammie, now unconscious, was taken to intensive care of Monument city. The Search and Rescue team didn't know her name, but it didn't take a genius to tell she needed help.

48 hours later, Sammie opened her eyes slowly and then shut them again. She was so tired. Her mind processed what her eyes had just taken in and her eyes flew open again. She wasn't in the SDF-1 and she wasn't half buried under a sheet of metal "Wheremy?" she slurred weakly.

"You're in intensive care of Monument city" a young male said, stepping into view. He had dark brown hair that was neck length. He wore a pair of oval glasses that framed his green eyes well. On his chin was a bit of stubble and he had a slightly muscular build "I'm Mathew LaBelle" he said, introducing himself.

"I'm Sa-," Sammie thought better of saying her real name "I'm Sarah Banks" she said weakly.

"Pretty name, Sarah" Mathew said and cleared his throat "Anyhow, I've tended your injuries. You should rest now, you're still in quite a weakened state" he went on.

Sammie nodded wearily and fell asleep almost instantly. Mathew watched her; this remarkable lady had survived the SDF-1 despite her close vicinity. He sighed.

"Sarah, you are a beauty" he said.

Days passed and those days turned into weeks. As Sammie recovered, she and Mathew slowly began to develop feelings for one another, feelings of love. One day when Sammie was fully recovered, Mathew approached her.

"Erm, Sarah?" he said.

"Yes?" Sammie asked, staring at him with her round, sweet eyes.

"Would you- that is- go out with me tonight?" he asked, turning red in the face.

Sammie didn't move, didn't do anything.

Mathew gulped, was that a no? He studied her.

Slowly a smile crept over her face "I'd love to go to dinner with you" she said.

"Phew!" Mathew said in relief.

Sammie blinked "What was that about?"

"I was worried you'd say 'no'" Mathew admitted and both burst into laughter.

Her green dress shimmered in the moonlight as her carrot hair cascaded over her shoulders. "How do I look, Mathew?" Sammie asked playfully, twirling around for him to get a good look.

He blushed "Wow" he said, he was glad for that moment that it was too dark for her to see him blushing, she was stunning in that outfit.

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" Sammie asked.

"Definitely a good wow, it's just- Wow!" Mathew said.

Sammie giggled "Mathew are you drooling?"

"Ye- I mean no, absolutely not" Mathew cleared his throat and led her over to a mustang. He bent at the waist "If my lady should like, her chariot awaits" he said in a mock British accent as he held the door open for her.

Sammie giggled and got into the passenger's side of the car.

"Where are we going?" Sammie asked Mathew as he drove.

"It's a little secret" he said, a bit later he pulled up in front of the fanciest restaurant in town.

Sammie's jaw dropped "You can afford this place?" she said.

"I am a doctor" Mathew said with a wink and led her inside the restaurant. They were seated and then the waitress took their orders. They talked until the food came and still talked after it came.

Some time later, Mathew pulled up to Sammie's apartment to drop her off.

"I guess this is where I get out" Sammie said sadly, not wanting such a wonderful evening to end.

"Yeah" Mathew said.

"I had a great time' Sammie said.

"I did too" Mathew said and then he blinked in surprise as Sammie leaned over and kissed him. He could feel his face turning red as a rose. Then slowly he kissed her back and held it for a while before breaking it off.

"Goodnight, Mr. LaBelle" Sammie said as she got out of the car and headed towards her apartment.

"Goodnight!" Mathew called after her "Sarah" he said the last part quietly.

Sammie smiled dreamily and fumbled with her keys a bit as she unlocked the door. She went into her apartment, locked the door after her, and went to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammie and Mathew dated for 7 months and then made the biggest decision of all. They chose to marry.

"Let's have a small wedding Mattie, just us and the priest" Sammie whispered.

"Whatever you want, sweet Sarah" Mathew answered.

"Is that what you really want Mattie?" Sammie asked, staring into his eyes.

"I want whatever you want, my dear" Mathew said. Preparations began at once and then came that glorious day…

Sammie was now staring deeply into Mathew's eyes, her veil covered her face and cascaded down beautifully, her wedding gown was simple and elegant. Mathew stared at her, waiting for her to say those two oh so magical words that would make them one step closer to being married.

"I will" she said.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the priest said.

Mathew's eyes twinkled as he flipped her veil back delicately and pressed his lips to hers. The world around the two seemed to be oh so wonderful and magical in that moment. The moment of a lifetime and they were sharing it, together. Mathew had his arm around Sammie's waist and their kiss, oh their kiss, it seemed to last an eternity. When at last they parted lips Mathew looked into her eyes deeply "So what now Mrs. Labelle?"

"Oh Mattie, we'll go on our honey moon" Sammie said.

"Moon, hmmm.." Mathew got an idea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mattie, it's sooooo romantic" Sammie sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder, she was sitting in his lap.

Mathew grinned " It really is" he said, he clicked for the next slide with his mouse, he sat in front of a large computer screen, showing Sammie photos of how earth had been before it's near obliteration.

Sammie giggled "You know, Mattie, most girls hope for a honey moon, but I don't think any of them ever have gone to the moon for their honey moon" she said.

Mathew chuckled "Well, you gave me the idea"

"It was a good idea" Sammie said.

"Really?" Mathew inquired.

"Really, it's so nice. We have the base to ourselves, it's lovely" Sammie said.

They had taken a Robotech mecha to the moon and lucked out; having the entire Macross Robotech Moon Base to themselves it allowed them certain liberties. One of those being access to older, more peaceful times recorded in the data base of the central computer. This also allowed them more time to get closer as a couple.

5 years and 8 months passed by and Sammie could be found in the kitchen, awaiting Mathew to come home from work. She couldn't wait to tell him, she just couldn't. This was so exciting news, and she just couldn't wait to spill the beans.

Mathew LaBelle pulled up into his driveway like he did every day, carefully parking his car. He went over to his mailbox and pulled out a handful of mail and then headed into the house. He was surprised when he stepped in the door and found Sammie in the kitchen, waiting.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, not at all" Sammie said, beaming.

"Why are you so happy then?" Mathew said "I mean not that I don't like you happy, I do, but I'm curious, what's the occasion?"

"Mattie- I'm pregnant!" Sammie exclaimed.

Mathew's eyes widened and then he went over and hugged her, he picked her up in his arms and swung her around "That's great news, honey" he pecked her on the mouth.

Sammie smiled "I couldn't wait to tell you"

Mathew set Sammie down and sifted through the mail, he found a letter for him and opened it, his countenance slowly changed to a frown as he read it.

Sammie was going on about the baby "oh won't this be wonderful, Mattie?"

Mathew didn't respond at first.

"Mattie? Are you upset, honey?" Sammie asked.

"No, Sarah, it's glorious news, it's just-" Mathew paused.

"Mathew, what's wrong, baby" Sammie asked worriedly, her eyes filling with concern.

" It appears I'm needed on the front lines, the Robotech Masters are tearing up the troops under Commander Leonard, they need a doctor" Mathew stated and sighed.

"But, honey, it's not fair, you aren't even in the military anymore" Sammie complained.

"I know, babe, but they're looking for experience, something I have" Mathew said sympathetically.

"Oh, well then, go get 'em, tiger" Sammie said, hiding her hurt.

Mathew however, was not fooled. He grabbed Sammie's hand in his own "Babe, I'm sorry, but I have a duty to perform to you, to our city, to our country, to our world! I have to go, I hope you understand"

"I know Mattie, and I'll just have to be okay with it. Just hurry back" Sammie said and rubbed her belly with a hand "After all; you don't want to miss your daughter's birth, do you?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Mathew said and then blinked "Wait a minute, how do you know it's a girl?"

"Woman's intuition" Sammie announced.

Mathew smiled and pressed his lips to hers, their parting kiss lasted forever. Little did either of them know, it would be their last kiss….

Nine months passed quickly with no word from Mathew. Sammie couldn't remember if she'd ever been in this much pain before. She was now in a hospital bed, giving birth.

"Alright Mrs. LaBelle, breathe, breathe" a nurse coached as the doctor helped Sammie deliver her child. Shortly a little girl was placed in Sammie's arms. Sammie gulped in air, covered in sweat and exhausted as could be and yet she smiled. She was glad it was over and she couldn't even remember the pain she'd been in moments prior.

"Name?" a nurse asked gently.

Sammie thought a moment "Annie, Annie LaBelle" she said in a faint whisper.

The nurse smiled and wrote 'ANNIE' on the birth certificate, she gently took Annie from Sammie's arms, cradling the newborn gently.

"You should get some rest now Mrs. LaBelle, you need it" the nurse said to Sammie.

Sammie was about to close her eyes when at that very moment a young lady ran into the room. She was dressed in a military uniform and had a messenger bag slung over her shoulder. She wore a tight lipped, grim expression "Mrs. LaBelle?" the woman inquired.

"Yes?" Sammie asked confusedly.

"It is my sad duty to inform you that your husband, Mathew LaBelle was the victim of the Robotech masters. When their ship open fired the front lines of Commander Leonard's army Mr. LaBelle was hit while trying to help a wounded soldier. He was killed instantly by the blast. I am sorry" the woman said.

Sammie shrieked and wept bitterly into her hands, she was already weak, oh so weak…

"Mrs. LaBelle, hang on miss!" the nurse yelled frantically. Everything had happened so fast, Sammie now looked deathly pale and her pulse was slowing. Sammie was dying, her heart broken and her body to weak to sustain it and what's more she found no desire to live. "P-please… G-g-give…Annie… A g-good…home.." was all Sammie managed to say before she faded away beyond help. Her pulse faded into nothingness and all was silent. The doctors and nurses were grim, everyone present felt pure sorrow.

"Has Annie any family?" a nurse asked, cradling the young girl.

"Yes, I believe an Aunt and uncle from her father's side, their rather wealthy" the messenger said.

The nurse sighed and nodded "That will have to do" she said. She looked at small Annie in her arms "I hope your uncle will treat you well, little one"

To be continued in the Sequel: LaBelle Lost.


End file.
